


Far from any road

by Ellesar_0920



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛萨发誓，自己踏进那间酒馆时真的只是想单纯喝一杯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far from any road

**Author's Note:**

> 洛麦肉，发生在电影之前。有strangerx麦迪文暗示！  
> 太久不开车，导致数度熄火，最后才勉强地踩紧油门上路……事实证明，不管是什么事儿，太久不做都会生疏啊（。

  
  
  
  
  
1.  
  
  
洛萨发誓，自己踏进那间酒馆时真的只是想单纯喝一杯。  
那是一个雷雨交加的冬日夜晚，也是他漫长的公事之旅的最后一站。三个月来，暴风城的指挥官累得骨头都快要散架了，全身上下仅靠筋肉和皮肤勉强地连着；他打赌，等几杯温暖的麦酒下肚，他可以呼呼大睡到第二天中午直至下属将他唤醒。  
  
和众多矿产资源丰富的边境小镇一样，布里斯游荡着成群的雇佣兵。他们来自七国各地，没有信仰，也没有固定的居所，只为钱卖命。他们无赖地占据了这间破旧小酒馆里面最好的位置，言语下流，毫无涵养——就连随处调情的流莺都不喜欢他们。当然，只要拿得出足够的金子，她们仍旧会对自己最憎恶的人张开双腿，露出最浪荡的模样。洛萨也说不清这是值得尊敬的职业道德，还是刻于骨子里的鄙贱无耻，但那种诚实与赤裸是他所欣赏的。  
平时的洛萨喜欢玩乐，因此也绝不介意在遥远的异乡品尝来自陌生臂膀的温存；然而出于某种原因，今晚的他还是更希望独处。他低调地买了一瓶酒，特意选了张没有女人的桌子坐下。他举起酒杯狂饮了几口，放任酒精带给喉道强烈的刺激。  
“咳！”擦干净嘴角残留的酒浆，洛萨发现自己旁边的男人安静地伏趴着，酒馆内的火光为他散落的棕金色长发镀上一层柔和的光泽。洛萨看不见他的脸，但那削瘦且略显矮小的身形绝不属于驻扎于附近的雇佣兵。多半是当地的商贩吧？或者离家出走的贵族青年？这人身上有一种与周围环境格格不入的优雅气质。洛萨试探性地伸出手，难得好心肠地关怀起一个醉汉，“嘿，你没事儿吧？需要帮忙吗？”  
感受到洛萨的动静，那人像受伤的动物般颤抖起来，“……好冷。这里好冷……”  
洛萨登时皱起眉，虽然低得几不可闻，但这个声音他觉得非常的……熟悉。  
正打算扶起那个男人好好瞧个仔细，一位络腮胡子的高个佣兵猛地从背后抓住洛萨的肩膀，“这位置有人了！快给我滚开！”  
“是吗？那可真抱歉啊。”洛萨慢慢地回过头，朝对方露出了挑衅的笑容：“但这儿可没写你的大名呐。”  
毕竟雇佣兵是历经无数战场洗礼的，他们大多拥有野兽般的直觉，一观察到洛萨迅速而隐秘地将手放到剑柄上的动作，他就立刻知道了洛萨不是什么好惹的角色。络腮胡子的男人一边用异国语言咒骂着洛萨，一边粗暴地拉扯起那个还伏趴在桌上的男人，“真够扫兴的！算啦，反正今晚已经喝够了，我们走！”  
这下洛萨总算看到了那个人的脸——那竟然是麦迪文！虽然有几年未见，但洛萨绝不会认错自己一起长大的好友。  
“等等！你放开他！他是我的朋友！”  
可艾泽拉斯的守护者在这种边境小镇做什么？还是跟这样的雇佣兵在一起？洛萨的大脑陷入了短暂的空白，直到另一个声音将他的注意力重新唤回，“朋友？哟，原来你们正规军的大人们也好这口啊？”  
络腮胡子笑得既猥琐又下流，那暧昧的口气让洛萨想直接揍他一拳，“可惜啊，这小子今晚归我了，你再去找一个吧。给你一个友好的建议，那边坐着的红发妞干起来最有劲！虽然她肯定是要收你钱的——”  
洛萨再也无法忍耐对方的侮辱，他闪电般地抽出剑，转动腕部，用剑柄狠狠地戳了一记那个雇佣兵的腹部。  
“啊！”雇佣兵没能来得及闪避，这一击让他痛苦地弯下腰。而失去了雇佣兵的搀扶，麦迪文身形摇晃着，眼看就要摔倒在地，洛萨连忙走上前将他抱住。  
“唔……”麦迪文仍旧紧闭着双眼，双手无力地攀上洛萨的背部，“这里真的很冷……带我走……”他似乎完全没有认出自己多年的老友，看来这位受人敬仰、法力强大的守护者并不是在演戏。  
络腮胡子的雇佣兵被洛萨那迅雷不及掩耳的进攻之势吓了一跳，他举起双手，后退了几步，满脸无奈地大声道：“我说，你有这个必要吗？不就是一个男人！好好好，我把他让给你的了！顺便告诉你吧，他那儿和女人一样湿！今晚你好好享受吧，正规军大人！”  
在洛萨的怒火再度袭向他之前，那个雇佣兵已经消失在了酒馆的门后。  
“麦德？你还好吗？”洛萨刻意压低声音，他没有喊麦迪文这个名字，毕竟被民众知道本应待在卡拉赞的伟大守护者居然流连于边境小镇的酒馆里不是什么好事儿。  
“麦德，是我，洛萨。老朋友，你能自己站着么？”  
麦迪文总算睁开了双眼，静静地注视着抱住他的人。洛萨也不敢确定他是否已经清醒过来并且认出了自己，守护者轻诉的口吻转向了有些令人心痛的哀求，“…… _拜托，带我离开这里_ 。”  
  
  
  
2.  
  
  
整个暴风城都在庆祝。  
节日是他战胜巨魔归来时开始的，已经进行了足足三天，而且不知还要持续多久。无论白天还是夜晚，整个城市都在饮酒、欢歌、舞蹈，笼罩在一派狂欢的气氛之中。 民众为他而欢呼，为属于他们的年轻而伟大的守护者而欢呼。  
鲜花铺满了他曾经走过的以及即将踏上的道路，他的名字回荡在暴风城的每一个角落，每个人的脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容；而他也因此而感到无比的满足。  
  
时隔多年，麦迪文还经常梦到那个场景。一位饱受民众爱戴的强大守护者——那是他的存在的意义与价值，同时是他与生俱来的使命与归宿。麦迪文从未对此产生过疑惑，因为他根本无法想象自己能够拥有另一种人生。  
当然了，他并非圣人，自然也是产生过恐惧的；但只要他的面前有一个人勇往直行的身影，他的背后有另一个人紧随不弃的利剑，年轻的守护者心底就会涌起无尽的勇气与力量。  
  
莱恩——那时候的莱恩还是一位王子，他坚持要为打败巨魔、拯救了暴风城的英雄造一座高大的铜像；这个略微有些幼稚的愿望直到他登基才真正地实现，麦迪文默默为此庆幸过，他那好不容易蓄起的胡须与宽大的法袍让他看起来沉稳而睿智，是一位最最称职的守护者应有的模样。  
是的，莱恩信守承诺，莱恩从不改变，正如象征了高贵与权力的黄金那般。这位国王永远对麦迪文毫无保留：毫无保留地信赖，毫无保留地维护，甚至毫无保留地喜爱。  
  
但正如 _麦迪文_ 这个名字，对于某些秘密，年轻的守护者必须缄默终生。  
他们共同的好友洛萨是第一个发现这个秘密的人；不，或许他并不是真的发现了什么，那只是一句再平常不过的对麦迪文的调侃。  
“嘿，麦德啊……我说，你别再那样盯着莱恩了。”  
麦迪文心中一震，故意装出无动于衷的模样，慢悠悠地答道：“莱恩？他是我的国王，而我是他的守护者。这有什么问题？”  
“得了吧，别提什么国王不国王的，你在他还是个王子时就总是这么凝望着他了！容我提醒你一句，他同时还是我的妹夫呢，我可得替亲爱的塔丽娅主持公道啊。”洛萨突然放声大笑，仿佛那真的就只是一句玩笑。他搂过麦迪文的肩膀，亲昵地摇晃着他，像是在哄一个撒娇的孩子，“好啦好啦，把空间留给那一对儿爱鸟，我们找点别的乐子去吧，麦德！”  
  
洛萨也是第一个喊他“麦德”的人，不出意料，给朋友起外号是他那种家伙爱干的事儿。每当高塔上的法师想起七国指挥官当年给还是莱恩王子、给皇家亲卫队的头领们起的那些千奇百怪的外号，他还是会忍俊不禁。那是属于麦迪文的、难得单纯的快乐回忆。  
不得不承认，洛萨是这个世界上让他感觉最为放松的人；比起莫罗斯，他们之间的地位与年龄更接近；比起莱恩，他们之间相处的时间更长。他们是艾泽拉斯的剑与魔法，是国王最仰赖的护盾。如果说莱恩对他的信赖是毫无保留且永恒的，那么洛萨对他的信任则是他一点一点地通过证明自身的实力赢取的，一旦他某日犯错，那么洛萨的信任也会消失。正因如此，洛萨的坦诚是他无法从任何其他人那儿得到的。尽管性格上存在的巨大差异让两人时不时会产生激烈的口角，但这种摩擦同样使他们对彼此的底线有着旁人无法比拟的了解。  
  
他和他们并肩作战，他在他们的婚礼上畅饮，他将他们各自的孩子抱在怀中，给予深厚的祝福……只有在洛萨跟莱恩面前，他才能暂时地脱去“守护者麦迪文”的那层身份，仅仅是作为他们“童年好友麦德”而陪伴着他们。  
遗憾的是，随着岁月无情的流逝，那似乎也被逐渐改变了。  
  
再如何盛大的节日都总是有结束的一天，鼎沸的人声、欢快的音乐与繁密的舞步声，早已如同梦境般离他远去了——如今围绕他身边的唯独无尽的孤独与寒冷，以及一个至死也无法摆脱的阴影。  
  
“ _麦德，麦德……_ ”  
然后他听到了一个熟悉的呼唤；孤独的尽头，似乎有一个人正试图朝他伸出手。  
  
  
  
  
3.   
  
  
洛萨把虚弱的守护者带回了自己的住处。他搬来营地内所有他能够找到的火盆，手忙脚乱地点燃了放在床边；但这样似乎还是不够。  
被几条毯子包裹的麦迪文紧闭着双眼，面色苍白，浑身颤抖，仿佛身处冰窖。  
“嘿，嘿！麦德，你感觉好些了吗？”洛萨从没见过他这个样子，他不知道其中的原因，而卡拉赞离这座边境小镇有几日的路程，即便坐上狮鹫，最快也得明天傍晚才能到达。洛萨干脆坐到床上，把好友整个儿圈在怀里；他握住他的手，抚摸他的头发——就跟以前照顾发烧时的年幼的卡伦那样。  
“麦德，麦德……我在这里。”  
在洛萨开始觉得自己有点滑稽的时候，麦迪文终于睁开了双眼，非常、非常缓慢地开口道：“……洛萨？”  
暴风城的指挥官松了口气，他怀里的人虽然声音沙哑，可总算不再发抖了，面色也逐渐回复了红润；他的神情更像是一位刚从噩梦里醒来之人。  
“是我，麦德。”  
“噢……很高兴见到你，洛萨。”麦迪文仍是那种波澜不惊的口吻，他的嘴角甚至挂着一丝安然自若的微笑。好像这次见面就跟以前没什么区别，他们此刻身处卡拉赞的高塔之上，或者是在暴风城的王宫会议室里；洛萨回忆起酒馆里发生的一切，一股不知名的火气涌了上来，“我也想对你说同样的话，老朋友。可你介意先说明一下你为何在这种地方现身吗？”  
麦迪文眨眨眼，好像洛萨问了一个蠢问题，“守护者的职责包括巡视七国。有些时候，我厌倦变乌鸦了……还有些时候，我不想独自度过漫漫长夜。”  
洛萨没有不知趣到问那你为何不找个妓女，他将目光投向熊熊的火光，强硬地说：“可是那些佣兵，他们——很可能会伤害你！如果不是我碰巧在附近的话——”  
“艾泽拉斯大陆上没人能够伤害我，除非我允许。”麦迪文喃喃呓语道：“或许，这才是问题所在……”  
“麦德，你——”洛萨皱起眉，他突然觉得他们靠得太近了：因为之前相拥的姿势，麦迪文的臀部正卡在他的两腿之间，脑袋则枕着他的胸膛；守护者肩膀的轮廓，腰部的曲线，发梢的气味全都触动着他的神经。洛萨干咳了一声，正打算开口说些什么扯开话题，麦迪文却抢先了一步：“洛萨，你的心跳变快了。是什么让你兴奋？”  
“……你不会是那个意思。”洛萨堪称情场老手，他见多了逢场作戏的暧昧，也读得懂语言或非语言的一切暗示和挑逗。见他久久不言，麦迪文轻笑了一声，瞬间他又是那个优容高雅、充满距离感的守护者了，“晚安，亲爱的老朋友。请顺便帮我锁上门，谢谢。”  
洛萨保持着沉默，他走到门边，如麦迪文要求的那样锁好门，但却没有离开房间。他转身，麦迪文脸上促狭的表情和闪亮的绿眼睛让他移不开视线。  
“我没法儿丢下你不管。”洛萨靠近，根本不在意自己说的是否发自真心，反正麦迪文也不会在意；他耸耸肩，“麦德，我们得约法三章：不要中途把我变成羊，或者把你自己变成乌鸦。”  
“那……就要看你的表现了。”麦迪文半推半就地躲避着洛萨颇有掠夺性的亲吻，以至于这句话每一个尾音都带着喘息。  
暴风城指挥官的动作迅猛而坚定，正如他战场上的表现：他俯下身，一只手按住守护者的肩膀，另一手伸向他的后腰肆意搓揉。这个世界上，除了莫罗斯以外，没几个人知道该怎么把那层层叠叠、扣结复杂的守护者长袍完好无损地脱下来，洛萨也没有那个耐心；幸运的是，麦迪文今晚穿的是一件再普通不过的长袍，他的衣带早已被洛萨扯掉，前襟松松散开，露出了领口下面大片赤裸的皮肤、瘦削的腰线，蔓延到下腹的阴影。洛萨比任何人都清楚这具身躯内所蕴含的无比巨大的力量：足以守护艾泽拉斯，也足以毁灭她。  
而正因如此，令这具身躯为己打开、为己臣服的欲望才那般的难以抗拒。玷污不可玷污者，让最强大的人露出脆弱的一面，让他被自己的操弄迫得语无伦次，最后只能抽泣着任凭摆布……脱离青春期后，洛萨很久没有过这么鲜活的性幻想了。  
—— _是什么让你兴奋？_  
是你。  
_一直是你。_  
洛萨动了动嘴唇，将这个无声的回答送到守护者耳边。  
  
  
  
4.  
  
  
  
麦迪文并不羞于承认，相比起与另一个灵魂共享身躯，另一个人类进入自己体内的感觉非常棒。  
更别提这个人是洛萨了。  
  
他的好友早有名声在外，所有跟他睡过的男男女女都声称暴风城的指挥官是位体贴而温柔的情人——麦迪文不是没有见过那些人，自然也注意了他们望向洛萨时那种留恋的目光与其下潜伏的欲念。  
这不能怪他们，洛萨不乏技巧，也不吝啬花费大量的时间来取悦与自己同床共枕的伴侣。他的指尖炙热，不管是耳背、锁骨、乳头还是大腿内侧，所到之处均激起阵阵销魂的电流，仿佛他才是那位造诣深厚的法师。  
  
然而，等到并非为情事而生的甬道被彻底开拓时，他又像胜利者享用自己赢取的奖励一样随心所欲，毫无怜惜之心。肉与肉的碰撞时而缓慢、时而狠厉，令承受者措手不及，将那些徒劳的、本能的防御尽数碾碎，刺入无法想象的极深处。    
“唔……”麦迪文不自觉地将手指一根根地收紧，留长的指甲在洛萨赤裸的背部留下数道血痕。  
结合的黏膜被不合常理地强行分开，填满，钻探，碾磨……麦迪文却压制住本能的退避，反而将自己的胯部抬高，双腿紧紧地缠着对方的腰。他无意识地念了一个咒语，房内的火光更亮了，这样的姿势下，洛萨能把他身体的一切尽收眼底，而他也能清晰地看见洛萨那双蓝色眼睛中汹涌的情欲。  
原本包裹着他们的衣物和毛毯早已被汗液打湿，他们的头发都乱糟糟的，贴着颈背和脸颊，说不定明早醒来时还会发现身上有不少淤青和抓痕——但管他呢，共犯的隐秘快感油然而生，他们曾经如此亲密，而莱恩永远不会知道。  
  
  
  
5.   
  
  
情潮愈积愈深重，即便是此刻完全沉浸于肉欲之中，洛萨也发现了身下的好友的眼角发红，旁边还有几条若隐若现的泪痕。  
“麦德……”或许他应该说句情话，那些话他做梦都能说出上百句不重复的；但他一望进那双松绿的眼眸，便知道对方不需要这个。  
“麦德……麦德……”于是他一边继续呼唤他的名字，一边将坚硬的阳物推送到深得不能再深的地方，他可以感受到麦迪文整个身体都在微微战栗；或许不只是麦迪文，他自己也是如此。  
  
守护者发出一声细小而破碎、近乎痛苦的呻吟，他知道他马上就要到了，不断痉挛着收紧的肠道无疑也透露了这个显而易见的秘密，但洛萨没有顺势抽出自己，反而更加用力而密集攻向带来欢愉的那一点，最大程度地开凿着因禁欲已久而十分敏感的身体。  
原本甘美无比的高潮被人为地拉长，那些白液甚至不是喷涌出来而是一点一点、丝毫不剩地被挤出来的。 麦迪文扬起脖颈，发出既满足又疲惫的叹息。他张开双臂，紧紧拥抱住正要离开的强健躯体。  
“……谢谢。”  
尽管这不是他预想之中的发展，但触手所及皆是温暖，光是这一点，就能让守护者得到一夜好眠。  
  
  
  
6.  
  
  
三年后，当洛萨气喘吁吁地攀登卡拉赞那高得不可理喻的能量塔，在他与麦迪文真正再会之前，他以为自己早就忘记那一夜发生的事情了。可当莫罗斯说“他无法拒绝你”时，他还是无法抑制地在心中发问，究竟是“无法”( _Cannot_ )，还是“不愿”( _Will not_ )？  
  
然后，守护者转过身，对他说：“很高兴见到你，洛萨。”  
他便知道，一切都已经不同了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-end-  
  
  
  
  
---


End file.
